A Hero's Shadow, A Hero's Reflection
by Elysiam
Summary: Our reflection is exactly like us, and yet different. Our shadow is the opposite, a polar opposite that we share qualities with. Big things always happen when we meet them. And when that happens, a new chapter in everyone's lives begins!


**I would highly suggest reading the Pokemon Spin-Off Manga "Pokemon: DP Adventure!" before reading this story. I'm sure you'll be able to get through this story without reading it but I feel you'll understand the story and characters better if you read the manga.**

 **Hopefully this story goes well. Characters are a bit older... There's language but I don't think bad enough for M rating... I have my story down, but to be honest it could go anywhere. But please enjoy.**

 **R &R helps a lot, keeps a drive to do more stories. Thanks!**

A Hero's Shadow, A Hero's Reflection

 _It's said that everyone has a double, someone exactly like them. You might not ever see them, but they're somewhere._

 _But..._

 _Everyone also has a shadow. A darker version of them, always trailing in the light. Never really clear on why they are there. One cannot exist without the other. Most people will never have to meet this polar opposite. But the people that do..._

 _Their lives will forever be changed._

Chapter 1: The Brain, The Challenger, and the Girl

There weren't many things that made Serena unhappy. She was still young and always excited to try new things, like a child in a woman's body. Always playing with her Pokemon, running around, and even playing with her much younger friend Bonnie. No doubt, there wasn't much that could get her down.

Her astounding enthusiasm though, came from the direct source of why she was feeling down. And that source was her friend she so longed to see again.

Ash Ketchum...

She longed to see him again but after their travels in the Kanto region, she never saw him again. It had been 9 years.

Now most people at her age would go back and visit, but for Serena, it wasn't easy.

Being a top Pokemon performer in Kalos, she was constantly competing for Kalos Queen. She and her rival, Shauna, were constantly battling for the title and were constantly at eachother's throats. Despite this heated rivalry, they were more often best friends and were together quite a bit.

So, Serena rarely had time to rest. And Ash? Well, he had duties to attend to.

Serena smiled. Despite her gloomy attitude today, she couldn't help but feel proud of Ash. After all, Ash had finally risen to a new and higher position, with an even more fitting title.

Frontier Brain Ash.

"Hey, wait up!"

The young boy could hardly do just that. He was way too amped-up to slow down. Just one more facility and he would-

 _Crash!_

The young boy was Hareta. Just like many times before, he had crashed into a tree.

"Ow..." he moaned.

"Well, that's what you get for rushing on ahead", scolded his traveling partner, Mitsumi. Though she had gotten used to his extreme antics, it still irritated her. She sighed. When would he ever learn?

"Can you blame _me_!?" He covered his mouth. Mitsumi giggled. Hareta had definitely grown, but at a slow rate. His voice had cracked again and it was hilarious seeing the boy's shocked face whenever it happened.

But that wasn't the only thing about the boy that had changed.

Hareta was almost at Mitsumi's eye level now, which was a big difference from when they first adventured together. It wouldn't be a surprise if he still grew a bit, considering his father's height. His eyes had also grown up a bit, looking more wise than the innocent eyes he had as a child. The enthusiasm was still there though, apparent in his behavior. The biggest change to Mitsumi though, was his body tone. His prepubescence as a child didn't allow him to really grow as much on the outside, but now all his playing in forest with the Pokemon paid off. Hareta was built, looking more intimidating and like a strong trainer. Mitsumi knew 9 years was long, especially as a young person, but she still couldn't believe Hareta's growth.

"I guess a little running and playing can't hurt", Mitsumi told Hareta.

"Yay!" he cheered.

"But still! Don't be leaving me behind like that Hareta!"

"But I wanna go fast..." Suddenly, Hareta's face lit up. "I know! I'll just carry you!"

Without a moment's notice, Hareta swept Mitsumi off her feet, carrying her bridal style. Mitsumi let out a yelp and looked at Hareta. She blushed slightly and said, "Hareta! Stop this nonsense, let me walk!"

Hareta had already begun to run. Looking down at Mitsumi, he smiled and replied, "I guess the view down there isn't too pretty. Maybe you'll enjoy the view from up here!"

Without losing his pace, Hareta switched Mitsumi into a piggyback carry in one fluid motion. "Hold on tight Mitsumi!"

"Hareta!" Mitsumi was frustrated at the boy for his unpredictable actions. It sure got on her nerves. But a smile began to form on her lips.

Hareta was right, the view _was_ better from up top.

"We are approaching Vermilion City. Please prepare yourselves for departure. Thank you for riding with us."

 **Kanto Diary #1 - Entry 1**

Sometimes, I wonder if the people running the ship really appreciate the people riding their ship. I mean, I'm sure they'd rather ride on their own. But I guess there's not really a living in that.

Anyways, it's been awhile since I've been to Kanto. 5 years to be exact. I'm still bummed though about losing that final round in the Grand Festival, but that Solidad was really something else. May was right when she said how strong she was.

But this visit's not about Contests. No it's about something else. My good friend... No, to me, more than a friend. Ash Ketchum, the guy that got me started on my journey and who made me the strong trainer I am today. He's a frontier brain now! It's not surprising but it'll be harder to get my feelings through his dense head. But if he returns my feelings... Then no need to worry!

 **Entry 1(End)**

Dawn closed her diary and looked at Vermilion City. Writing in the diary was new to her but she felt like a lot of weight had left her body. She was pretty reserved about these kinds on things and had trouble sharing it with others.

What the diary had not given her was calm. She was shaking with both nervousness and excitement, raring to venture into Kanto.

"We have arrived in Vermilion City. Please enjoy your stay in the Kanto region!"

Dawn began her steps into Kanto.

"I'm coming Ash."

 **R &R is much appreciated. Also, what would you like Ash's new battle facility to be called. **

**Next Time:** _ **The Old Friend , The New Enemy, and The Amnesiac**_


End file.
